


So You Like Me?

by abiotic_butterfly



Series: Supernatural Needed Fluff [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dating, F/M, Fluff, High School AU, High school dating, I’m trying to write fluff work with me here, M/M, Popular Boy/Nerd Boy, the tiniest bit of angst ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 17:16:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17985353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abiotic_butterfly/pseuds/abiotic_butterfly
Summary: Dean and Cas were doing just fine until Dean got the grand idea to dump his girlfriend.





	So You Like Me?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JustYourEverydayTsundere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustYourEverydayTsundere/gifts).



Castiel James Novak had a big problem. One that involved the most popular boy in his school Dean Winchester.

Never had he ever thought he would have so much as been able to hold a conversation with the other boy, and to think he actually- 

“Cas!”

He turned quickly to see Charlie Bradbury running, well more like skipping towards him. She had on her classic attire of bright colors and some kid of animal shirt complete with a plaid overshirt. It was like a rule without saying it that if you were with the Winchester’s crowd you’d wear flannel.

She stopped just short of crashing into him, a bright smile on her face, freckles lighter as she appeared to have put on a light trace of power. And then there was her bright red hair that she didn’t even bother to hide, in fact she rather embraces being a ginger.  

“Yeah?” He asked, his forehead creased with the furrowing of his eyebrows. Charlie was usually a little bit hyper but she didn’t tend to be like this.

“You haven’t heard I take it!” Her smile widened and she grabbed his arm. “Dean and Lisa broke up, it’s like, all over school. How haven’t you heard?”

Cas shook his head, his eyes widening at the thought of Dean and Lisa, the school’s ‘Best Couple’ for years was now broken up.

“Did Lisa break up with Dean…?” He couldn’t see why she would, the girl was completely bonkers in love with the tall football player. She was practically glued to his side.

Charlie rolled her eyes, “think that bitch broke up with Dean? Oh Cas, Dean did! And you know why I think.” Her lips were pulled together but you could see the knowing smile and the drawn out k at the end of think.  

Cas pulled his arm away from her grasp and turned away from the red head altogether. “Don’t get my hopes up, he didn’t break up with her because of me.” Cas started working on the combination to his locker while Charlie looked on pouting.

“C’mon Cas, you gotta hope a little. I mean, why else would they have broken up? You and Dean, ya know-“ she wiggled her eyebrows and smirked. “-and that wrapped him in. Couldn’t go back to pussy, can’t relate.”

Cas flushed red and huffed, “whatever, talk to you later.” He slammed his locker shut, not even remembering to grab his Health book.  

His day dragged on slowly, students whispering around him, looking up at him and then back to their friend, even pointing sometimes.

He hated it.

The reason he stayed silent and unnoticed throughout his many schools years was all on his own doing. He had to break the cycle that his older brothers spent years making as ‘the class clown’ and ‘most popular’.

When teachers would recognize his last name and go off on a tangent about how his older brother set fire to the room or threw a piece of candy at another student. He would always have to awkwardly let them go on and on about his siblings while the whole class watched on.  

It was a living hell, especially when everyone liked his older brothers and to most he was quite the opposite of your normal Novak.

He sat down in Mrs. Harvelle’s class and tapped his foot nervously as the rest of the class filled in. His phone beeped and he swallowed down his nerves as he peered at the lit up screen.

**Dean:** _Can we talk?_

His lips pressed into a firmer line and he looked away from the phone and to the oak wood desk, just staring blankly at the indentations in its surface.

He had hoped that it was Charlie bugging him again but of course it was Dean. He never thought he’d feel so nauseous when having to talk to the other boy but in this moment, looking at that text, he wanted to puke.

Mrs. Harvelle’s voice caught his attention and he fipper over his phone and looked up to the front of the room, ignoring Dean’s text in favor of listening.

It went on like that through the rest of the day, each time he sat down for a new class he’d get one singular text from Dean who was trying his best to explain to Cas that he wanted to talk. And each time Cas ignored him.

And it was surprisingly hard to stay away from Dean the whole day. Not just because he _really_ wanted to see the older boy. But he had a lot of friends and any of them could spot him in the halls or at lunch.

So he had to run to every class and he had to hide in the bathrooms during lunch.

It wasn’t so bad, he didn’t have any classes with Dean which was a relief. But with his texts just glaring up at him it made him crave death. 

The bell to his final clas rang and with that the school day wrapped up. He grabbed all his binders and scurried out of class, pushing his way through the crowd of students trying to make their way home.  

While trying to make his way to his locker he almost got tripped on, punched, and knocked over but it was worth it because he made it to his locker in one piece.

He heard a loud bang and he almost jumped out of his skin when he saw a body leaning against the locker to his left.  

“I haven’t seen you once today, where the hell have you been?”

Cas rolled his eyes, “you saw me this morning.” He dashed to open his locker, shoving his needed assignments into his bag and throwing his coat on as he slammed his locker door shut.  

Charlie scoffed, “didn’t mean that. You’ve been gone, like, this whole day.” She crossed her arms, her bright color red jacket scrunching up with the movement. Her eyebrow raised and her face made that ‘spill the tea’ face.

“You know why.” He deadpanned, his body turning as he made his way to the front door.

He felt a grab at his shoulder and he spun around to yell at Charlie only to be met with green eyes staring back at his.

“Cas-“ 

He twisted out of the taller boys hold and he glared up at him. “Leave me alone.”

He sighed, “Cas-“ 

“No! Don’t ‘Cas’ me! I had to hear that you broke up with Lisa from someone else that wasn’t you!” 

“I’m sorry! It’s not that big of a deal!” Dean argued back.

“Not that big of a deal?!” He huffed and cross his arms, “I- we were fine. You’d come over sometimes and we’d, you know and then you’d go back to Lisa. It was normal like that!”

Cas felt the urge to stomp his foot and scream, it was fine the way it was. Dean with the popular girl and Cas being a side fling. That was how it was. How it was meant to be, the popular people didn’t date the losers of the school.

Dean grabbed his shoulder and squeezed it harder than normal. “I didn’t want that; I can’t stay with someone I don’t love alright!”

His eyes widened and his body froze, “someone you don’t _love_ …?”

Dean blushed heavily and his hand dropped from Cas’s shoulder to inturn scratch at the back of his head. “Yeah, I uh, I couldn’t be with her anymore…”  

Cas looked away from Dean and to the floor, his eyes staring intently at the white tile. “What does that mean for us? Is there, is there still an us…”

Cas felt more than saw Dean wrap his arms around him. “I’d like there to be…”

Cas shifted his head so that he could rest it on Dean’s shoulder. His arms coming to wrap around his maybe new boyfriend.

“I’d like that too.”


End file.
